Dizzy
by But Ugly
Summary: I really have no idea of the rating or the genre so...Heero is in a mental institution. Why? Well, that's what he's gonna tell you. Oh and then compare to Love Never Dies...Until Now. Me and Meioko are having a little competition ^_~


Dizzy__

_Calliope_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Love doesn't make the world go round it just makes you dizzy so you think it does."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It's a white prison.So pure yet so tainted.White isn't a color for a place like this.Why can't it be black?They should paint it black.Or maybe gray.Whatever.It shouldn't be white.Maybe I should burn it down.Let the fire scorch it, burn it.Let the inferno obliterate all of it.Everything.Turn it all to ash and then let it scatter to the four corners.Incinerate it, and then let me burn with it.No, that wouldn't be a good idea.Burning alive…doesn't sound very appealing to me.

I used to try to escape.I used to punch the walls and kick them and scream and yell till my throat burned and my breath was short.Then the doctors came in and gave me sedatives.Not anymore though, now I'm calm.

Hardly anyone comes to visit me.They used to though; they used to come and look at me with such hatred in their eyes I couldn't stand it.But lately no one has come.Everyone's either forgotten me or deemed me unworthy to receive company.I'm alone now.Most of the time I don't notice the walls are white.Most of the time they are black.Never gray though.Most of the time everything is empty most of the time she's still alive.I talk to her a lot.People think it's wrong, they say she's dead.Sometimes she is.Most of the time she's not.

If you don't understand then it's not a big deal.No one else does.It's funny; this is their entire fault, hers and his.I can't be mad at her though.I could never be mad at her.She's an angel.A living angel.

I don't know how long ago it was, and I don't know how things started.I still remember it like it was yesterday.Although the end is a bit hazy.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

She was mad at me.I hadn't been paying any attention to her for the past month and it was getting to her.I hadn't even acknowledged our wedding anniversary.Yes, she was mad at me.And when she tried to talk to me about it, I said she was needy, and told her that she knew my personality when we were getting married.

"I thought I did.But I guess I was wrong.I mean, to think that you could ever change just a little bit, that you could feel an iota of emotion I just…no, I never thought you were such an emotionless bastard." She said.

"Well, if you feel that way, maybe we shouldn't be together." I retorted.I still wonder why I said that.It was stupid of me.

"Fine." She replied coolly.

I remember it was drizzling that night, so the ground was wet and muddy and the rain fell lightly on her making it seem like she was glowing.I remember her hair glistening.I remember what she was wearing too: a simple white dress, she was also wearing white heels.And I remember being worried that she might catch cold in the wet weather, or stain her white clothes, and I remember not doing anything about it.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

She was on the couch the next morning when I went down for breakfast.I didn't know where she'd gone the night before and I was too proud to ask what I was dying to know.She refused to talk to me for three days after that.And she slept on the couch for three nights after that.And after three days, I couldn't stand not being near her anymore.

On the fourth day, when she was passing me in the hall I grabbed her arm and turned her around so she was facing me.

"What do you want?" She asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"I wanted to say, I'm sorry.I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to you before.I'm sorry I wasn't treating you the way you should be treated, I'm sorry.And this is all my fault." I said.

She looked at me closely, and then she kissed me.A wave of something indescribable hit me, and all of a sudden it was our wedding again.That day was the only other time I'd felt something like this, so fulfilling.I of course returned the kiss, and then we went a little further.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

When I woke up, she was gone.I walked over to the dresser and saw a note:

**Heero-  
I'm doing brunch with Colonel Anderson to discuss the Mars terraforming project.I'll be home for dinner.**

**- Relena**

Now, Colonel Anderson is a nice lady. She's a little hard core but it helps her get the job done.She works with Zechs though.And Zechs had just arrived to visit.I was in the process of wondering why Rena had chosen to talk with Colonel Anderson, a woman who I could tell she strongly disliked, instead of her brother.And I was just in the process of telling myself that it was because her brother hadn't been on Mars for the past month so he wouldn't know anything, which was a viable solution/reason, when Duo burst through the door.

"Hey man, 'Josan's gotta go to L1 since ESUN wants to put a Preventor base near there." He said quickly.He seemed to be in an awful rush, fidgeting nervously speaking quickly.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"No, I'm completely wired on caffeine, pulled an all nighter last night trying to help Une persuade Mr. Michaels that an ESUN base near his colony would be perfectly safe and would help if anyone ever tried to take over the world."

"Tell her to stay in my house when she gets there." I said, reverting to the first topic.

"That's ok, see we got it all figured out and she's gonna stay at Motel 6."

"We?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I'm security detail."

"Hn.Tell her to stay at my house." I said. My wife, stay at Motel 6? They usually only have one bed per room.At least my house had more than one bedroom.

"No. Pagan's already sending her stuff and—"

"Forget it, I'll veto it.She's going to stay in my apartment."  
"Fine."

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

I really shouldn't have let them stay there.I really shouldn't have let Duo go with her.But Duo was my best friend, Relena was my loving wife.They were the last people on earth who I thought might betray me.

She'd flown up on the twelfth.I went up on the fourteenth.After all it was Valentines Day and I wanted to surprise her.I called a cab that took me to my house on L1 of course.I unlocked the door, stepped inside and closed it behind me.Then I proceeded upstairs carrying a bouquet of white roses, her favorite.When I got to the door that I presumed to be hers I heard some noises.Suspecting trouble I dropped the roses, pulled out my gun, clicked off the safety, put on the silencer, and broke the door down.

What I saw was **the** single most surprising thing in my life.MY wife, was in bed with MY best friend.Naked.Both of them, going at **it** shouting each others names.Duo was on top of her.I shot him.I put an end to their little "liaison" if that's what they thought it was.She screamed and the rest is fuzzy.Someone must have heard her and called the police.Then everything went black, and I woke up here.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

I'll never know how long things were going on between them.When I woke up here, Quatre punched me.They all yelled at me, called me a stupid bastard.All the women were crying and Zechs was ready to jump me.I only heard the words "YOU KILLED DUO!" and later they tried to tell me Relena was dead.I don't think so though.I don't believe them.

Ah, Dr. Jameson is leading a newbie down the hall.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

"So, Dr. Jameson, isn't that Heero Yuy?" 

"Yes."

"Why is he here?"

"He killed his best friend and his wife and then he attempted suicide.He seems to think she's still alive though."

"Really?" 

"Yeah apparently she was cheating on him and he caught her in bed with his best friend."

"Man, poor guy."

"Actually, I don't think you could blame her, rumor has it he was abusive."

"Gee, just goes to show you how screwed up the world is."

"Yeah."

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

I…killed…her?I killed her.I remember beating her, I remember hitting her, but I killed her?NO no it it couldn't be, I'd never I wouldn't… I did.

I killed her.She **is** dead after all.

You know what?I can't help but laugh at this.I deserve it I guess.I deserve it all.Whoops, I see the new guy accidentally left his lighter on the barred window.Maybe starting a fire won't be such a bad idea after all…


End file.
